


Holiday interludes

by queennmab



Series: to get to heaven [2]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: one shots of holidays that won't be in the main story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queennmab/pseuds/queennmab
Summary: a snapshot of various holidays throughout their highschool years





	

**Author's Note:**

> the McConnell family thanksgiving in 7th grade

Nadia stomped into Jason's room, plonking herself down on his bed, anger oozing out of her. 

“I swear, if I have to listen to Aunt Caroline tell me one more time how well Rosaline is doing at school, and that she made fucking regional comps for ballet, I’m gonna loose it.” 

Jason swivelled around in his desk chair, where he had been trying to get through some math homework before his sister brought the hurricane that is herself into his room. 

“But Rosaline is just doing so well, Nadia, you should be so proud of your cousin.” Jason imitated their Aunt, “she’s been working so hard for this, making sure to take out all the other girls in order to get there. Did you know that one time she purposely gave another girl malaria in order to get first place? It was quite a feat, making a girl contract malaria in Massachusetts, you should be so proud of her, Nadia, so so proud.” 

“I mean, that’s impressive, I have to admit, going to all that effort.” Jason was pleased to see his sister laugh. 

“I can’t wait to go back to school,” Nadia said, a hint of longing in her voice. 

“Same,” Jason said. 

“I can’t believe we actually want to go back, I mean, it’s school, we’re suppose to hate it.” Nadia said, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“I do hate it, but I also don’t.” Jason said, “like, I don’t know. I guess the bits I hate aren’t so bad that they overpower the bits I enjoy. Plus, it beats having to sit through family dinner every night.” 

“That’s true,” Nadia laughed, “I no longer have mum constantly on my case. I mean she always calls, but at least I can hang up on her.”

“True.” 

Jason looked at his sister. She’d somehow managed to grow in the past few months, threatening to catch up to Jason soon. His mum had told him not to worry about it, and that he’d soon start growing, and as far as Jason was concerned that couldn’t come soon enough. Apart from being taller, she also seemed to be happier, being away from their parents would make anyone happier, but with Nadia it seemed as if it was something more. She suddenly walked stronger, held her head higher, smiled more. And sure, she was still the snarky, sarcastic sister he’d always known, but all of a sudden the snarkiness was no longer used to protect herself, it was a softer, kinder version, built from affection and appreciation. 

“Hey,” Jason said, “wanna go and see what leftovers are left and then watch shitty day-time films?”

“Ummm, yeah obviously.” Nadia said, "race ya?" 

"You know I'll beat you," Jason responded, not noticing that Nadia was already half way down the hall.

"Damn you, Nadia."

"Snooze you loose, little brother."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @queennmab on tumblr if you wanna


End file.
